Istriku
by sahinaa-chan
Summary: Cinta hadir dari sebuah keterbiasaan. Aku tak menyangka bahwa kata-kata itu lah yang membuatku menemuka cinta sejati. Namikaze Hinata. Istriku Oneshot/


**Istriku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh tokoh miliki Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

 **Ini hanyalah penyampaian inspirasi, ide pasaran dan mungkin terdapat jalan cerita yang hampir sama. Cerita murni dari pemikiran Sahi sendiri.**

 **Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Namikaze Naruto : 25 tahun**

 **Hyuuga/Namikaze Hinata : 25 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku dan dia.

Kami terikat

Terikat sebagai sepasang suami istri, aku mencintai dia. Hinata. Istriku.

Hubungan kami bermula dari sebuah perjodohan dini, orang tuaku dan orang tua Hinata bersahabat. Sungguh klise, di zaman modern seperti ini aku dan Hinata di jodohkan karena sebuah janji atas nama persahabatan kedua orang tua kami.

.

.

.

.

Aku awalnya tak pernah menyetujui, apalagi menginginkan pernikahan ini. Karena salah satu alasannya adalah aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Shion, teman kuliahku dan kami sudah menjalin hubungan 5 bulan sebelum kabar perjodohan itu terdengar. Betapa kesalnya aku saat ayah mengatakan bahwa aku akan segera menikah dengan anak sahabatnya dan terlebih ia memerintahkanku untuk segera memutuskan hubunganku dengan Shion yang terbilang masih seumur jagung.

Perdebatan tak bisa di hindari saat ayah dengan jelas memaki Shion di hadapanku mengatakan bahwa ia hanya memanfaatkan harta kekayaan keluarga kami. Oh ayolah, aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun anggapan ayah dan orang-orang di sekitarku tentang Shion bagiku dia segalanya. Wajahnya yang cantik, lekuk tubuhnya yang menawan dan tak lupa pula ia adalah primadona di kampusku, meskipun orang bilang ia hanya memanfaatkan kekayaanku dan apalah itu. Bagiku mereka hanya iri padaku dan Shion karena hubungan kami sangat sempurna.

Ayah kembali memaki Shion dan itu membuatku jengah, segera ku ambil kunci mobilku dan bergegas keluar.

"Mau kemana kau ?" teriak ayah padaku tapi tak ku gubris

"Dasar anak durhaka kembali kesini kau Naruto, kau lebih memilih gadis murahan itu dibandingkan keluargamu sendiri hah" kembali ayah berucap kembali ku acuhkan hingga akhirnya teriakan ayah sekali lagi membuat langkahku terhenti.

"KUSHINA" segera ku berbalik dan tampak di pangkuan ayahku ibu tengah terbaring lemah memegang dadanya, nafasnya tak beraturan dan matanya terpejam seperti menahan sakit. Untuk saat itu aku merasa duniaku gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

Nenek Tsunade bilang keadaan ibuku sudah mulai membaik, ibu shock hingga mengalami serangan jantung ringan. Aku terduduk dikursi tunggu rumah sakit tempat ibuku di rawat, air mata menumpuk di kelopak mataku tapi rasa nya enggan untuk keluar. Aku merutuki keegoisanku hingga membuat ibu yang ku sayangi sampai seperti ini.

Perlahan ibu mulai sadar, ia menyuruh suster memanggilku untuk ke ruang inapnya. Ruangan yang hanya dihuni satu pasien itu sangat sepi, saat aku masuk aku melihat ibu tengah terbaring sembari tersenyum lemah kearahku. Langkah kakiku mendekati ranjang tempat ibu berbaring

"Ibu tau kau tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini. tapi nak, anggaplah ibu mu ini egois. Ibu hanya menginginkan gadis itu untuk menjadi menantuku" ucapnya parau sedangkan aku hanya terdiam, apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan ? apa aku harus melawan wanita yang ada di hadapanku ini ? Oh tidak. Ibuku adalah wanita pertama yang aku cintai di dunia ini mana mungkin aku bisa melawan apa pun keinginannya.

Ibu terus bercerita, bercerita tentang gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Aku sejujurnya tak peduli, aku hanya diam dan berpura-pura mendengarkan ibu.

Hingga..

"Nak, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya ibu meminta kepadamu" setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut ibu saat ini bagai bumerang bagiku

"Menikahlah dengan Hinata-chan"

Bagai meriam terlontar menghancurkan benteng hatiku, ku lihat ibu memandangku dengan wajah yang penuh harap. Rasa tak tega menyentuh hatiku, hingga kuanggukkan kepala membuat garis senyum ibu bertakhta di wajahnya. Ia memelukku erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih

"Kau tak harus belajar mencintainya terlebih dahulu, tapi belajarlah untuk menerimanya perlahan. Karena dia gadis yang sangat baik hati, untuk beberapa waktu kau pasti akan mencintainya. Karena cinta datang dari sebuah keterbiasaan" ucapnya lagi kemudian kembali memelukku dan saat itu hatiku hancur.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Pernikahanku dan Hinata berlangsung khidmat, pesta digelar besar-besaran dengan mengundang semua teman hingga rekan bisnis ayah dan juga ayah Hinata. Senyum terus terpatri di wajah gadis itu membuatku merasa risih, satu lagi alasan mengapa aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini karena aku tidak mencintai Hinata. Yah walaupun aku tau gadis itu sangat mencintaiku semenjak kami bersekolah di senior high school yang sama, ia pernah menyatakan cinta kepadaku tapi dengan tegas ku tolak karena dia bukan tipeku.

Ku akui ia memang manis tapi aku sangat tidak menyukai sifatnya yang pendiam, gagap dan kutu buku sekali, bahkan untuk melihat wajahku saja ia tak mampu. Mungkin aku lebih suka gadis yang sedikit agresif.

Sampai kami duduk di bangku perkuliahan ia masih saja mengejarku hingga semua orang tau bahwa si kutu buku Hinata mencintai sebelah tangan _casanova_ kampus seperti diriku. Dan itu sesuatu yang sangat mustahil, aku yakin perjodohan ini pasti dia dalang dari semuanya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Pesta pernikahan kami telah usai beberapa jam yang lalu, saat ini kami tengah berada di kamar pengantin yang sudah ibuku siapkan. Ini kamarku tapi aku tak sudi berbagi kamar dengannya, jika saja bukan karena ibu dan ayah yang mungkin tengah mengawasi kami di luar aku akan pergi diam-diam dan membiarkan dirinya meringkuk sendiri disini.

Aku menatapnya bosan, sikap gugupnya membuatku muak. Ayolah dia pikir aku mau mencoba yang namanya malam pertama terlebih dengan dia yang tidak aku cintai. Cih, jangan bermimpi Hyuuga.

"Na-Naru..."

"Cukup" potongku, aku melihat ia kaku dan menunduk dalam tapi apa peduliku.

"Dengar Hyuuga, mungkin saja sekarang kita sudah menikah tapi jangan pernah kau berharap untuk bisa mendapatkan diriku. Tidak sekarang ataupun nanti. Jadi menjauhlah" tandasku dan kumulai merebahkan diri diranjang yang di penuhi dengan mawar merah sang ku singkap kasar hingga semua kelopak itu berjatuhan. Sekilas kulirik lagi Hinata yang masih berdiam tanpa kata.

"Satu hal lagi. Aku tidak ingin berbagi ranjang denganmu, buatlah batas kita sendiri dan jangan campuri urusan masing-masing"

Perlahan ku pejamkan mataku akibat rasa lelah dan kantuk yang sedari tadi kutahan, saat terpejam samar-samar ku dengar isak tangis yang tak besar tapi dengan jarak yang dekat aku tau gadis ini tengah menangis.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Hari-hari pernikahan kami terlewati, tak ada yang berubah bahkan perasaanku sedikit pun. Di hadapan ayah dan ibu serta keluarganya kami bersikap selayaknya kami menikmati pernikahan ini tapi di saat kami hanya berdua seolah tak ada pernikahan lebih tepatnya bagiku.

Aku selalu memarahinya, mencaci dan memaki gadis itu tapi dengan sabar ia menerima semua perlakuanku. Entahlah itu mungkin karena perempuan itu sangat mencintaiku tapi tidak denganku, aku masih mencintai Shion dan bahkan kami masih menjalin status berpacaran kami dan Hinata tau akan hal itu, ia hanya diam saja.

Aku tak peduli selagi masih ada Shion aku tak mau tau apa pun pandangan orang terhadap kami. Yah, teman-teman ku seperti Sasuke-teme dan Sakura tau akan hubungan ku dengan Shion, yang mana aku telah beristri.

Mereka menentang hubungan ku dan mengancam akan memberitahukan kepada ayah dan ibuku, tapi tak akan ku biarkan. Aku jujur akan perasaanku pada mereka, aku tak bisa menerima Hinata dan sangat mencintai Shion. Aku mengaku menerima perjodohan ini karena tak ingin ibuku kembali sakit dan sedih.

Sakura yang notabene adalah sahabat Hinata menangis tersedu dalam dekapan suaminya itu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapku tajam dalam diam.

Aku ingat apa yang Sasuke sampaikan

"Kenapa tak kau coba buka matamu, Dobe. Ia hanya mencintai hartamu bukan dirimu, tapi lihatlah Hinata. Tak peduli seberapa kali pun kau sakiti dia tak pernah mengeluh.." aku hanya diam enggan mengomentari apa pun yang disampaikan Sasuke

"Kau akan tau kebenaran yang sesungguhnya nanti, kita lihat saja" timpal Sakura.

Masa bodoh dengan semua nya aku tak peduli, yang aku tau bahwa aku hanya mencintai Shion itu saja.

Sampai suatu ketika aku tau sebuah kebenaran...

Ketika itu aku kembali memaki Hinata dengan kasar sebagai bentuk pelampiasanku pada kerjaan kantor yang semakin menumpuk membuat waktu kebersamaan Shion terganggu, terlebih lagi sudah 1 minggu Shion tidak menghubungiku membuatku sangat risau.

Ku lajukan mobil sedan hitamku membelah jalan menuju apartemen kekasihku, Shion.

Sesampainya disana aku melihat Shion keluar dari apartemen dan masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil alphard putih. Merasa penasaran aku mulai mengikutinya, betapa terkejutnya aku melihatnya keluar sembari menggandeng seorang pemuda bersurai merah kedalam sebuah restoran.

Ku ikuti mereka hingga duduk disalah satu meja yang berjarak dua meja dari tempat mereka duduk, Shion dan pemuda itu tampak tertawa senang. Sesekali ku dengar pemuda itu menggoda Shion dan dibalas dengan senyum malu-malu. Hal itu membuatku geram dan berdiri kemudian menghampiri mereka.

Tak tanggung-tanggung langsung ku hajar pemuda merah itu, sedangkan Shion menatapku tak percaya dan berteriak memanggil nama pemuda itu. Pelanggan yang ada di restoran itu memandang kami tapi aku tak peduli aku murka, ku hajar wajah babyface pemuda itu dan ia kembali membalasku. Perkelahianpun tak terelakkan sampai akhirnya staf restoran memegangiku dan dia.

Kulihat Shion berlari menghampiri pemuda itu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sasori-kun kau tak apa-apa" ucapnya dengan nada cemas

"Shion apa yang kau lakukan, aku kekasihmu kenapa kau mencemaskan pemuda sialan ini" ucapku lantang

"Karena aku mencintai Sasori-kun" jawabnya dengan mata berkaca menatapku menghadirkan seringai di wajah pemuda bernama Sasori itu.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Shion-chan" ujarku Shock

"Aku mencintai sasori-kun, ya aku kekasihmu tapi kau harus tau bahwa Sasori-kun lah kekasih ku yang sebenarnya aku tak pernah mencintaimu. Selama ini aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu hanya karena Sasori-kun yang meminta" teriak Shion

Aku terdiam kaku

"Kenapa ?" yah hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku Shion" ku pegang bahunya erat ku tatap wajahnya lekat

"Karena Hyuuga itu mencintaimu" mendengar itu pegangan tanganku terlepas

"Hyuuga. Istrimu itu sudah mempermalukan Sasori-kun di hadapan teman-temannya hingga ia kalah taruhan dan rugi dengan jumlah yang banyak. Aku sebagai kekasihnya ingin membalas apa yang sudah Hyuuga itu lakukan, dia pikir dia gadis yang sangat cantik hingga berani menolak Sasori-kun yang sedang bertaruh. Hingga saat kami tau bahwa kau adalah orang yang dicintainya, kami pun menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkan Hyuuga malang itu" jelasnya

"Tapi sayang kau malah benar tertarik kepadaku dan ku akui aku sempat tergoda dengan harta yang kau tunjukan, tapi sayang aku jauh lebih memilih Sasori dibandingkan dirimu Naruto" lanjutnya

Aku masih terdiam kaku mendengarkan apa yang di sampaikan Shion hingga tanpa ku sadari ia dan pemuda merah itu telah berlalu pergi.

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

Aku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, aku tak bisa menerima pengihanatan yang Shion berikan kepada diriku. Tidak, tidak semudah itu untuk pergi dariku Shion dan aku tak akan melepaskanmu.

Aku berjalan memasuki rumah yang sepi, ayah dan ibuku sekarang tinggal di Tokyo terpaksa aku harus tinggal berdua dengan Hyuuga bodoh itu. Tapi tunggu, Hyuuga.. Hyuuga itulah yang membuat Shion menghianati diriku, karena Hyuuga bodoh itu.

Aku kalap dan berjalan tergesa-gesa mencari gadis bodoh itu, saat tiba di ruang tamu aku melihat ia tengah menonton TV dengan damai. Cih, ia bahkan terlihat bahagia diatas penderitaanku. Aku berjalan terhuyung hingga menjatuhkan vas bunga di atas meja, mendengar itu ia menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut melihatku pulang dengan keadaan mabuk serta memar diwajah. Ia mencoba menolongku tapi ku tepis tangannya kasar ia terkesiap, aku menumpahkan sumpah serapahku padanya melampiaskan kekecewaanku pada perempuan itu hingga akhirnya malam itu terjadi.

Aku yang kesal menariknya ke kamar dan menyiksanya secara fisik dan batin, merenggut kehormatannya diiringi suara pilu tangisan gadis itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sebulan telah terlewati semenjak hari itu, ada yang berbeda dalam hubungan kami. Terlebih setelah aksinya untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya.

.

.

Saat aku terbangun di pagi itu aku melihat tak ada tubuhnya disampingku, aku terbangun dan tersadar sepenuhnya atas apa yang sudahku lakukan pada Hyuuga malang itu. Ia tak bersalah, ia hanyalah korban. Korban dari Shion dan pemuda merah itu serta korban kebejatanku.

Aku tak bisa untuk menatapnya, Kuputuskan untuk pergi dari rumah untuk beberapa waktu menghindari bertatap muka dengan Hinata.

Saat berjalan keluar, dari kamar mandi terdengar isak tangis pilu dari Hinata. Rasa sesak memenuhi dadaku yang terpaku menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat menyembunyikan tubuh ringkih Hinata dibaliknya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Aku berlari tergesa menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang lumayan padat, tak jauh di depan ku tertera tulisan UGD di sana ada kedua orang tua ku, ayah Hinata dan kedua saudara Hinata. Neji dan Hanabi, tak lupa ada Sakura yang senantiasa di temani Sasuke serta teman lainnya.

Sesaat setelah mendapat telepon dari ibu aku bergegas kemari.

"Hanabi menemukannya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri" ucap ibu menangis lalu memelukku erat.

Aku membalas pelukan ibu dengan hati ngilu, memikirkan yang sudah ku lakukan membuat perempuan yang terbaring lemah itu sangat amat terluka.

Beruntung dokter berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata, dan hanya butuh beberapa hari Hinata untuk melalui masa kritisnya. Saat ia sadar aku ada di sana, aku melihatnya namun ia enggan melihat kearahku.

Semua yang ada disana merasakan keganjilan antara aku dan Hinata terutama ayah mertuaku. Saat aku mulai menceritakan semua kebenaran pada mereka tentang hubungan yang terjalin antara aku dan Hinata serta hadirnya Shion sampai pada kejadian terakhir membuat aku menerima tamparan keras dari ayah dan pukulan dari ayah mertua juga Neji.

Ibu memandangku kecewa sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam enggan untuk menatapku. Sepertinya aku pantas untuk mendapatkan ini aku memang bersalah. Aku menangis memohon ampun kepada mereka.

Ayah Hinata murka dan menginginkan aku dan Hinata untuk berpisah keputusannya sudah bulat dan tak bisa dibantah. Ia menendangku keluar dan tak mengizinkanku untuk melihat keadaan Hinata barang sedikitpun.

Lagi, kejadian itu terulang lagi. Mendengar keputusan ayah mertua membuat ibu terkena shock membuatnya harus di rawat, itu membuat rasa bersalahku berkali-kali lipat. Ibu hanya mengharapkan aku dan Hinata bersama tapi sampai saat ini aku belum bisa memenuhi keinginannya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk memulai semua dengan lembaran baru aku akan belajar menerima Hinata belajar mencintai Hinata selayaknya istri.

Hinata sangat menyayangi ibuku seperti ibunya sendiri, itu yang ku tau. Mendengar ibu di rawat ia langsung berlari ke ruang inap ibu tanpa memperdulikan kesehatannya. Dan aku baru menyadari betapa tulusnya ia.

Aku tau ia enggan untuk berdekatan denganku dalam jarak berapapun, tapi mendengar permintaan ibu ia menyanggupi untuk tetap bersamaku melanjutkan rumah tangga kami.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu hubungan kami berubah, aku mulai membuka diriku untuknya. Namun di satu sisi ia mulai menutup diri dariku. Semenjak kejadian itu semua tak sama lagi, Hinata yang pendiam menjadi lebih pendiam tak ada pertanyaan saat aku pergi ke kantor ataupun setelah pulang seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Entah sejak kapan aku menyadari bahwa aku mulai terbiasa dengan semua itu. Aku merindukan suara lembutnya dan senyum hangat Hinata yang menyambutku saat pulang. Meskipun tak di gubris olehku ia akan tetap melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri dengan tulus. Tapi sekarang, bahkan untuk menatapku saja enggan.

Kini ia tenggelam dalam kesibukannya sendiri, membaca novel di ayunan yang ada di taman belakang rumah kami. Sesekali bercengkerama dengan ibu dan ayah saat mereka mengunjungi kami, tapi dengan ku ia hanya akan berucap seadanya.

Aku merasa seperti kami bertukar peran. Sekarang aku tau seberapa menyiksanya di acuhkan seperti ini, mungkin ini tak seberapa dengan apa yang sudah ku perbuat pada Hinata. Mengingat itu aku hanya tersenyum kecut mengakui kebodohan ku selama ini.

Meskipun ia enggan bertatap muka ataupun berbicara denganku Hinata tetap melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri dengan baik, ia menungguku untuk membukakan pintu saat laporan mengharuskanku lembur, atau membuatkanku kopi. Saat pulang dengan keadaan lelah hingga membuatku tertidur di sofa ia melepaskan sepatuku dan memapahku kekamar, saat aku mulai stres dengan pekerjaanku ia akan menyiapkan air hangat dengan aroma terapi untuk ku mandi, menyiapkan bekal untukku, memasangkan dasiku, menyiapkan pakaianku.

Tanpa ku sadari aku sudah melewatkan Hinata yang begitu sempurna selama ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mencari keberadaan istriku namun nihil, ku jajaki seluruh area rumah tetap tidak ada. Kuputuskan untuk mencarinya diluar, kuraih jaket kulit kesayanganku dan kunci motor untuk mempermudah pencarian.

Saat hendak membuka pintu betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Shion ada di hadapanku. Wajahnya sembab seperti habis menangis dan tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung memelukku

"Sasori memutuskanku, dia menghianatiku Naruto-kun. Aku tak tau harus kemana aku mengadu akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu" jelasnya

Mendengar penuturan dari Shion bukannya membuat aku senang justru aku merasa risih terlebih lagi pelukannya, aku tak ingin Hinata melihat ini hingga salah paham.

"Lepaskan Shion" ucapku dengan tegas

"Tidak" ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan Shion hingga tanpa sengaja aku melihat Hinata tengah berada dihadapanku dengan mata berkaca dan mulut yang ia tutupi guna menahan isakannya.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin Hinata salah paham dan tambah menjauhi diriku, ayolah aku hanya ingin memulai semua yang dari awal bersama istriku. Kenapa Shion hadir malah mengacaukan semuanya.

Kenapa melihat air mata Hinata yang jatub saat ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding saat Shion pergi meninggalkanku, oh tidak kepergian Hinata membuatku merasa takut.

Dengan kasar ku lepaskan pelukan Shion

"Dengar Shion kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, hubungan kita sudah terputus disaat kau memutuskanku. Mengertilah bahwa saat ini aku sudah terikat, dan sekarang aku sudah merima Hinata sebagai istriku aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya aku ingin membahagiakan dia tanpa ada bayangan masa lalu lagi" ucapku tegas agar ia mengerti penolakanku. Kutinggalkan Shion yang masih berada di depan rumahku, aku tak peduli yang menjadi fokusku saat ini adalah Hinata yang pergi tanpa tau kejadian sesungguhnya dan merasa tertinggal ku percepat lariku mengejar Hinata yang berada jauh di depanku.

.

.

GREPP

.

.

"Tak ku sangka larimu cepat juga Istriku" ucapku sembari menggenggam tangannya lembut, ia menatapku kemudian meronta minta dilepaskan

"Le-lepaskan" ucapnya parau

Kutarik ia sampai ke salah satu bangku taman lalu menjelaskan semua yang terjadi

"Kau salah paham, aku dan Shion.."

"Kalau kau masih mencintainya lanjutkan saja hubungan kalian" ujarnya memotong ucapanku

"Tidak aku dan Shion tidak memilik hubungan apa pun" jelasku

"Memangnya aku percaya" ucapnya ketus, mendengar itu ku hadapkan wajahnya padaku

"jika tidak maka kau haru percaya" kupandangi lekat mata setenang rembulan yang memabukkan itu

"Istriku"

"Cukup Naruto-kun, aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk ibu. Dan terlebih aku sudah melepaskanmu maka.."

"Maka jangan lepaskan" ku potong ucapannya

"hiks...hiks" aku tertegun. Ia menangis ? Kenapa ? Apa ia terlalu kasar ?

"Hi-hinata-chan kau kenapa menangis ?" tanyaku panik

"Hiks.. tolong menjauhlah dariku Naruto. Anggap kita tidak saling mengenal, aku sudah sangat lelah dengan hubungan ini. Aku sudah lelah untuk kau sakiti. Aku membencimu" ucapnya memberikan sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Tidak semudah itu untuk memutuskan hubungan ini Hinata. Ada beberapa hubungan yang akan tersakiti bila hubungan ini berakhir" ia memandangku lekat

"Ibu, ayah, ayah mertua serta teman-teman. Mereka juga ada di dalam hubungan ini bukan hanya kita, tidak kah kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaan mereka bila kita mementingkan keegoisan dalam hubungan yang kita jalani ini" jelasku lagi

"Kita terikat" cicitnya

"Ya, dan tak semudah itu untuk melepaskannya" ku arahkan atensiku padanya. Mata kami saling menatap

"Karena sekarang aku terbiasa" lanjutku sedangkan ia mulai menatapku bingung. Senyum dibibirku berkembang melihat kepolosan istriku.

"Ibu bilang cinta itu akan hadir karena sebuah keterbiasaan dengan mencoba saling menerima"

"Aku sudah menerimamu sebagai istriku Hinata dan aku mulai terbiasa akan kehadiranmu"

Ia menatapku kaku, matanya berkedip beberapa kali.

"Na-naruto-kun.. Ka-kau.. baru saja kau.." hihi ia tergagap dengan sangat lucu

"Aku rasa kau tak sebodoh itu Namikaze Hinata" ujarku menariknya kedalam pelukan

"Aku mulai menyukaimu" lanjutku lagi, ia memeluku erat dan menangis sesunggukan

"Kenapa sekarang ?" tanya Hinata dengan suara serak

Sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama ku tanyakan pada diriku sendiri saat menyadari cintaku pada Hinata

"Karena penyesalan selalu datang di akhir bukan" ucapku santai sembari memeluknya lebih erat

"Saat penyesalan itu hadir aku hampir kehilangan dirimu Hinata. Tapi beruntung Kami-sama mendukungku untuk kembali menebus semua kesalahan yang telah ku perbuat padamu, mengabaikan cinta dan perhatian tulusmu saat itu dan merenggut kehormatanmu dengan paksa" sungguh aku merasa menyesal terlebih menatap wajah istriku yang sembab karena tangisannya

"Tapi sekarang aku akan berjanji untuk membahagiakan dirimu, membalas cinta dan perhatiamu dengan tak kalah besarnya pula. Terlebih ada pelengkap dari semua alasanku disini" ku elus perut ratanya dengan pelan sedangkan Hinata diam tersentak

"Dari mana Naruto-kun tau ?" tanyanya dengan mata melotot kaget membuatku ingin tertawa gemas melihatnya

"Alat tes kehamilan yang kau buang ke tempat sampah seminggu yang lalu" ucapku blak-blakan tampak Hinata tertunduk dalam. Ku raih dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjukku mengarahkan wajahnya hingga menatapku

"Tak perlu kau sembunyikan apa pun dariku Hinata. Aku suamimu" entah mengapa mengatakan itu membuat hatiku menghangat terlebih melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah padam. Sepertinya tipeku sudah berubah, aku lebih suka melihat wajah manis Hinata yang memerah malu.

"Mulai hari ini tidak akan ada air mata yang keluar dari mata indahmu kecuali air mata kebahagiaan Hinata, itu janjiku padamu" yakinku padanya, ku kecup dahinya mesra masa bodoh dengan orang lain yang ada di taman itu nelihat kami.

"Di depan kita hanya ada kebahagiaan. Aku, kau dan anak-anak kita. Keluarga kita Hinata" ia tersenyum dan itu membuat jantungku berdegup berkali-kali lipat. Anggukan kepalanya membuat senyum diwajahku lebih mengembang.

"Maka dari itu Hinata, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Perlahan aku akan mencintaimu, tak perlu kau risau kan wanita manapun karena bagiku kau adalah wanita kedua dalam hidupku setelah ibu. Kau dan buah hati kita adalah prioritasku. Hidupku" kupeluk erat tubuhnya dan ia membalas pelukanku. Senyum hadir diwajah kami berdua.

Inilah awal kami.

..

.

..

Sebuah selimut tebal menutupi tubuhku membuat terasa lebih hangat. Ku alihkan atensiku melihat siapa pelaku yang menyampirkan selimut tadi. Senyum hadir di wajahku saat kulihat wajah cantik istriku ada disana, ia perlahan duduk disampingku. kursi panjang teras belakang rumah kami menjadi tempat kamu beristirahat, ku lihat salju mulai turun perlahan.

Aku melihatnya sedikit menggigil mulai menariknya kedalam pelukanku dan berbagi selimut dengannya, ia menyamankan diri di dalam dekapanku. Kami kembali menatap salju yang turun.

"Kau ingin kopi anata ?" tanyanya

Ku gelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban, ia hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dengan gemas kembalu ku peluk erat tubuh istriku.

"Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu sayang" ucapku jujur, ku yakin sekarang wajahnya pasti merona sangat manis pikirku.

Yah sudah sepuluh tahun terlewati sejak pengakuanku di taman itu, sekarang kami hidup sangat bahagia dengan kedua anak kami. Boruto dan Himawari. Wanita yang ada di dalam dekapanku ini bukan hanya memberikan kebahagiaan tetapi juga cinta dan kasih sayang yang berlimpah.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana perasaanku saat ini pada istriku.

Dia, Namikaze Hinata.

Hidupku, segala-galanya, kebahagiaanku.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, amat sangat mencintaimu" ia membalas pelukanku erat.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

 **..**

 **Cinta itu tumbuh karena keterbiasaan**

 **Cinta ada dari rasa menerima**

 **Memberi itu cinta**

 **Menolong itu cinta**

 **Sabar itu cinta**

 **Cinta bisa di dapat dari semua hal didunia bahkan yang terkecil sekalipun**

 **Cinta mudah di dapat dari siapapun karena sebuah ketulusan**

 **..**

 **..**

 **END**


End file.
